A coisa de argila
by Dark Akire
Summary: Uma menina desaparece em uma ilha. Mulder e Scully vão investigar e acabam se surpreendendo ao conhecerem o Rei Lou, que governava a ilha. Um índio loiro e de olhos castanhos claros. Shipper. Shot fic.
1. A coisa de argila

PARTE 1

ILHA DE LOU

Loretta e sua amiga Erica estavam na praia brincando na água. Dançavam uma dança interessante num banco de areia. Devia ser uma dança tribal.

Loretta...- Erica disse.- vamos para a oficina de arte do Rei Lou.

Realmente temos que ir?- Loretta perguntou.

Vai ser legal! Vamos poder fazer esculturas de argila!

Como se eu fosse ótima nisso!

Eu também não nenhum Michelangelo, mas vamos tentar! Só por diversão!

Tá bom!

As duas meninas mergulharam e foram nadando até a areia. A tenda da oficina não ficava muito longe dali. Foi só uma corridinha!

A dupla de amigas entrou na tenda e olhou os outros trabalhando em suas esculturas, pinturas e desenhos.

Havia uma mesa vazia.

Ali, Loretta!- Erica apontou a mesa.

As duas se sentaram ali. Um homem que parecia ser o responsável pela oficina veio até elas e perguntou:

O que vão querer?

Argila.- Erica respondeu sem nem pensar no mau-humor de Loretta.

O homem abriu um armário, tirou a argila e trouxe até as meninas. Colocou um bocado na frente de cada uma e disse:

A atividade de argila de hoje será tentar moldar sua própria face.

Ah, moço!- Loretta resmungou.- Não faz isso comigo não!

O homem ignorou Loretta, virou-se e voltou para uma mesa bem distante delas.

Bom, Loretta...- Erica estava animada com a atividade.- Mãos na massa!

É... Que massa!

As duas começaram a moldar. Os trabalhos não estavam ficando muito bonitos.

O meu...- Erica falou observando a face na argila.- parece... um alienígena.

Eu poderia dizer o mesmo... mas o meu parece o capeta!

Cruzes, Loretta! Não exagera!

Olha só que coisa horrível! É uma visão deturpada de mim mesma! É "A Coisa de Argila"... bicho feio...

Erica riu de leve e voltou a visão para seu próprio trabalho. Nisso, ouviu sua amiga gritar aflita, e quando virou-se para olhar o que acontecera, Loretta não estava mais lá. Sobraram apenas uns fios de cabelos vermelhos bem escuros.

PARTE 2

Scully entrou no escritório e encontrou Mulder lendo um guia das melhores ilhas perto do Havaí.

Scully?- Ele chamou sem tirar os olhos do guia.- Você conhece a Ilha de Lou?

Não.

Uma ilha interessantíssima. Lá, mora uma tribo impressionante. É uma população governada por um rei: o Rei Lou. Um índio estranhamente loiro e de olhos castanhos claros.

Hummm...

A população toda é bastante interessante. O castelo do Rei Lou é todo de ouro.

Uau! Poderíamos roubar a privada do banheiro de lá para termos um dinheirinho além do nosso modesto salário.

Se quiser, fazemos isso. Pois vamos pra lá.

Fazer o quê?

Nós vamos investigar o desaparecimento de uma menina. Catorze anos, olhos castanhos escuros e cabelos vermelhos bem escuros.

É índia?

É.

Tem certeza?

Tenho.

E... por que vamos investigar o desaparecimento dela? Foi abduzida, ou levada por um fantasma?

Segundo sua amiga Erica, Loretta Eel foi sugada para dentro de uma "Coisa de Argila".

Ora, Mulder!

Scully, vamos! Há golfinhos bonitinhos e a população é famosa por fazer sabonetes super cheirosos e bons para rugas.

Você acha que preciso de sabonetes para rugas, Mulder?

Não, de jeito nenhum parceira! Acho que você precisa de um golfinho! Leve protetor solar e um biquíni bem sexy! Vamos cair na vida!

Horas depois, Mulder e Scully estavam em um barco indo para a Ilha de Lou. Scully olhava em volta como que procurando algo.

Mulder?- Ela chamou.- Onde estão os golfinhos?

Não tem golfinho nenhum. Eu só falei aquilo para você vir comigo.

O quê!

Mas tudo bem! Eu prometo que quando chegarmos lá eu faço a imitação mais perfeita de golfinho que você possa imaginar.

Scully dá um sorrisinho maldosa.

Promete mesmo?- Ela pergunta se fazendo de inocente.

Prometo.

Então tá. Mas essa é por você Ter me enganado.

Scully empurrou o parceiro para dentro da água e gritou:

Homem ao mar!

Chegando à Ilha de Lou, Mulder e Scully foram recebidos pelo famoso Rei Lou. Famoso principalmente por ser muito rico e extremamente, incrivelmente, excepcionalmente... TARADO. O detalhe é que Scully não sabia disso.

Olá!- Ele cumprimentou.- Vocês são os agentes do FBI? UAU! Vou admitir que não esperava uma mulher tão bonita.

Scully deu sorriso amarelo enquanto Mulder tentava ignorar o comentário e o olhar faminto do rei sobre sua parceira.

Vieram investigar o desaparecimento de Loretta, imagino.- Ele falou.- Foi uma coisa muito triste para nós. Todos gostavam bastante dela. Sua amiga Erica ainda está em estado de choque.

Onde encontramos essa menina?- Mulder perguntou.

Deve estar do outro lado da praia. Ela tem estado muito deprimida. Fica chorando por lá olhando os golfinhos.

Golfinhos?- Scully perguntou sorrindo.

Eba!- Mulder exclamou.- Agora não tenho mais que fazer a imitação.

O quê!- Ela ficou revoltada.- Tá pensando o quê? Você prometeu.

Ora, Scully! Você não prefere um de verdade?

Promessa é dívida!

Bom...- O rei interrompeu.- Quais são seus nomes mesmo?

Dana Scully e Fox Mulder.- Ela falou.

Você é Dana?- Ele perguntou para ela com cara de idiota.

Não.- Mulder respondeu por ela.- Ela é Fox.

Jura?- Ele perguntou.

Não.- Scully respondeu repreendendo o parceiro.- Eu sou Dana.

Ah sim... eu já estava começando a ficar confuso... E... por que o agente Mulder não vai conversar com Erica enquanto eu te conto alguns detalhes?- O Rei Lou perguntou.

Acho que... acho que vou com o Agente Mulder. Depois o senhor me conta os detalhes, Rei Lou.

Que senhor? Você! Depois VOCÊ me conta os detalhes, Lou...

Certo.- Ela concordou.- Depois VOCÊ me conta os detalhes, Lou.

Assim está melhor. Então eu te convido para ir jantar no meu castelo hoje à noite. Assim conhecerá meus adoráveis filhos: Constantinopla que está com 4 aninhos, Tanzânia que está com 10, Madagascar que está com 15 e Nabuco Donossor que está com 22.

Quantos anos você tem?- Scully esqueceu os bons modos.

Tenho 17. Meu filho é mais velho que eu!

Scully sorriu amarelo assim como Mulder.

Então vão amigos... vão investigar.- Ele falou rindo.- E você...- Ele pegou Scully pela cintura.- Te vejo mais tarde...

Scully tentou não gritar de horror. Apenas sorriu e foi andando com o parceiro para longe do estranho e loiro rei indígena.

É Scully...- Mulder comentou quando eles já estavam considerávelmente longe.- Você está podendo! Não vai mais precisar roubar a privada do homem. Vai casar com ele e ter sua próxima filha: Prosopopéia.

Não, Mulder... acho que Prosopopéia vai nascer de dentro de outra infeliz...

Logo eles avistaram uma menina morena com os cabelos castanhos cacheados e com alguns reflexos alaranjados. Ela não tinha a menor cara de índia.

Gente! O que acontece com os índios daqui?- Scully perguntou para Mulder enquanto ainda estavam distantes da menina.- Eles não nascem com cara de índios! Ela aí nasceu com mechas vermelhas nos cabelos e o outro nasceu loiro! Como pode?

Sei lá.- Mulder respondeu.

Os dois chegaram na menina que estava sentada na areia olhando para as ondas do mar e os golfinhos.

Erica?- Mulder colocou a mão no ombro da menina.

Agente Fox Mulder!- Erica exclamou se levantando num salto.

Como... como sabe meu nome?

Erica ficou parada olhando para ele sem palavras. Depois olhou para Scully e disse:

Agente Dana Scully! Eu não acredito nisso! Era verdade! Vocês vieram! Loretta iria...

Do que está falando, Erica?- Scully perguntou.

Eu previ que viriam! Contei para Loretta que iríamos receber dois agentes do FBI. Ela perguntou o porquê... eu não soube dizer. Só sabia que receberíamos uma moça pura e uma raposa. E aí estão vocês: "Raposa" William Mulder e Dana Katherine Scully: Dana "Pura" Scully

Scully e Mulder olhavam para a menina, impressionados.

Vieram perguntar sobre a Loretta, né?- A menina perguntou enxugando um par de lágrimas que faziam cócegas em seu rosto enquanto caíam.- Aconteceu o seguinte: nós estávamos dançando a dança dos espíritos do meio do banco de areia. Aí eu implorei para irmos na oficina de artes... ela não gostava muito de desenhar, pintar nem esculpir. Mas eu implorei tanto que... ela topou. Nós começamos a fazer nossas próprias faces na argila. Ficaram horríveis! A dela... na hora ela disse que parecia o capeta! Eu disse que não... mas... realmente parecia. E aquele bicho feio sumiu com ela.

Como?- Mulder perguntou.

Sugou-a.

Qual era o tamanho dessa coisa?- Scully perguntou não levando fé na história.

Logo Mulder e Scully estava com Erica em uma tenda cheia de mesas dentro. E num canto, estava uma pequena e assustadora escultura.

Essa é a "Coisa de Argila".- Erica falou.

Era uma coisa pequena. Cabia na palma da mão de Mulder. Scully pegou a dita "Coisa de Argila" em sua mão e examinou-a com o olhar. A escultura, que era apenas uma cabeça, tinha o nariz grande e os lábios pequenos pintados com uma tinta de um rosa tão forte que era quase vermelho. Os olhos eram fundos e grandes. O olhar era longo e sombrio. As sobrancelhas eram grossas e os cabelos eram apenas uma tirinhas de papel crepom cor de vinho. O rosto era comprido e estranho.

Sua amiga era assim?- Scully perguntou.

Não!- Erica respondeu revoltada.- Loretta era bonita. Tudo bem... ela tinha um nariz... potente como o da "Coisa de Argila" mas... Olhe para seu parceiro. O nariz dele não é pequeno mas ele ainda é um cara muito bem apanhado!

Mulder sorriu imaginando Loretta. Acabou fazendo uma imagem estranha de uma menina da altura de Erica (que era alguns centímetros mais alta que Scully), um nariz como o seu, e os cabelos iguais aos cabelos de Scully. Não era uma imagem das mais bonitas... mas também não era a "Coisa de Argila".

O cabelo dela não era da cor do cabelo da agente Scully.- Erica falou para Mulder.- O cabelo de Loretta era vermelho escuro e comprido.

Mulder sorriu para a menina. Aquela menina definitivamente era uma garota diferente.

E como eu já disse ela era bonita... longe dessa imagem horrorosa que você formou na sua cabecinha. Ela era da altura exata da agente Scully.- Erica disse.- O nariz dela realmente era bem parecido com o seu. E o corpo dela era bem parecido com o meu, embora ela tivesse a pele mais clara.

"Agora sim!"- Pensou Mulder formulando uma imagem melhor em sua cabeça.

Mais ou menos isso.- Disse Erica.

Mulder sorriu novamente para a menina.

Então tá... Acho que...- A menina falou.- Tenho que mostrar algo a vocês.

Erica saiu correndo da tenda. Mulder e Scully foram atrás. Então ela apontou para o mar. Um golfinho nadava lentamente.

Aquele é Tutty, nosso golfinho.- Ela falou.

Nosso?- Scully ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Meu e de Loretta. Desde que ela sumiu que ele está assim... tristonho... Isso me preocupa. Por favor, recuperem a minha amiga!

Vamos fazer o possível, Erica.- Scully falou.- Mas acho mais provável você fazer isso do que nós...

Você vai ver.- Foi só o que a menina falou, virando-se e seguindo o caminho para lugar nenhum.

Scully...- Falou Mulder.- Eu acho que... essa garota é... legal... ela lê pensamentos...

Interessante, né?- Scully sorriu sarcasticamente.- Nós quase nunca vemos coisas desse tipo!

Scully, não zombe de mim!

Não estou zombando de você. Estou zombando da sua incrível conclusão: "ela lê pensamentos"... Mulder, você é um doce!

Sou, não sou?- Ele sorriu, apoiando o braço no ombro da amiga baixinha.- Sou dos doces mais gostosos!

Scully sorriu e beijou o rosto do parceiro.

E aí?- Mulder perguntou.- O que achou do sabor do doce?

Não deu pra sentir direito.- Scully falou, com malícia na voz.- Mais tarde vou tirar ma lasquinha maior para ver se eu aprovo.

Você tira doce de crianças, né Scully?

Como assim?

Você abusa! Tira casquinha e ainda quer mais!

Ainda não te provei direito, Mulder... trabalho com você há bastante tempo... te conheço mais do que conheço a mim mesma... e acho que tenho o direito de te experimentar!

Que mulher pervertida!- Mulder exclamou com os olhos arregalados.- Diz pra mim: que _site_ pornográfico que você freqüenta?

Segredo.

Mais uma vez, Mulder sorriu para Scully.

Bom...- Ele falou.- O que fazemos agora?

Eu não sei... os pais de Loretta... acho que seria bom se falássemos com eles!

Pais? É né?... seria bom... onde será que eles moram?

É uma ótima pergunta... vamos falar com...

Nesse momento, havia uma menininha passando pela praia. Scully foi até ela e perguntou:

Você conhece Loretta Eel?

Claro que sim!- Respondeu a pequenina.- Ela é minha irmã!

Ah é? E onde moram seus pais?- Mulder perguntou.

Nossos pais são separados! Nosso pai mora no palácio e nossa mães moram na "Vila das Ex-Esposas do Rei Lou".

Como é que é a história!- Scully perguntou arregalando os olhos.

A menina suspirou por Ter que explicar a história.

Todos aqui são filhos do Rei Lou, apenas com mulheres diferentes. A Ilha se chama "Ilha de Lou" pois era uma ilha deserta. Aí, o Rei Lou veio com uma mulher... a mãe do Nabuco Donossor. O nome dela é... peraí deixe-me lembrar! Ah sim: Hilda! Depois do Nabuco ele se separou da Hilda e mandou-a para a Vila. Foi a primeira da vila. Várias mulheres desesperadas vieram morar na ilha. O Rei Lou teve filhos com todas elas. Ele seleciona alguns dos filhos para morarem no palácio... ele diz que são os escolhidos! Os outros vão morar na Vila... No momento ele está a procura de uma esposa para ser a mãe do próximo escolhido...- A menina olhou para Scully e disse.- Cuidado, moça! Ele sonha com uma ruiva desde que eu nasci!

Scully ainda estava pasma com a história!

Então...- Scully gaguejou.- Não há outros homens aqui além do Rei Lou?

Só esse seu namorado aí... Aliás... evite levá-lo para a Vila. As mulheres de lá estão com sérios problemas! Ah! Tem também o Nabuco... tome cuidado com ele também. Ele saiu um atrevido como o pai.

E... qual é o nome da mãe de Loretta?

É... Rose.

Tá. Obrigada.- Scully falou mandando um tchauzinho sem jeito para a menina que se afastou em passos rápidos.

Scully olhou para Mulder, perplexa.

Mulder... como essa gente se reproduz? O único que pode ter algum relacionamento com alguém é o Rei Lou! Todos são irmãos... mães e filhos e... isso é nojento! E se... ah, claro! Por isso Nabuco Donossor está abusado! Tem 22 anos... está naquela idade e não pode ficar com nenhuma garota, são todas irmãs dele! Será que ele já tentou algumas das mães das irmãs dele? Mas pelo menos tá explicado! O Rei Lou não é índio e nem as mulheres daqui! Ele deve ser algum idiota que morava em Nova York e resolveu se afastar da vida da cidade. Veio com a namorada e... pronto! Ninguém aqui é índio!

Cuidado, Scully! Esse Nabuco vai olhar pra você e vai pirar! Você é uma mulher lindinha, baixinha, branquinha, ruivinha... isso é mau...

Mau é você ir na vila... tive uma idéia melhor! Vá saber com o Rei Lou aonde nós vamos dormir enquanto eu vou na vila.

Como quiser, benzinho!

Mulder virou-se para um lado e Scully para o outro e foram seguindo em direções opostas.

Depois de andar um pouco, Scully se tocou que não sabia onde ficava a vila. Nisso, reparou em um garotinho que estava pouco à frente dela.

Ei!- Ela gritou.- Garotinho!

Ela saiu correndo atrás do menino e ao alcançá-lo, perguntou:

Onde fica a Vila das Ex-Esposas do Rei Lou?

Eu moro lá com a minha mãe! Venha comigo!

Scully seguiu o menino até um enorme portão. O pequenino abriu o portão e convidou a agente a entrar. A ruiva entrou olhando em volta. Várias casinhas seguiam por uma rua estreita.

Está procurando por alguma ex-esposa específica?

Estou procurando por Rose, mão de Loretta.

Casa número 7.

Obrigada.

Scully foi procurando os números até que chegou à casinha com um número 7 pregado na porta. Ela bateu na porta e uma moça abriu. A mulher tinha cabelos castanhos e bem lisos. Tinha olhos castanhos escuros e uma pinta da bochecha direita.

Posso ajudar?- Perguntou a moça.

Agente Dana Scully, FBI.- Falou Scully, mostrando o distintivo.- Vim fazer algumas perguntas sobre o desaparecimento de sua filha, Loretta.

Ah... Loretta... certo, entre.

PARTE 3

Logo, Scully estava sentada no sofá tomando chá de morango e **aproveitando** para fazer algumas perguntas.

Então...- Scully mastigou um biscoitinho amanteigado e perguntou.- Sua filha escrevia poemas?

Escrevia... mas era um total fracasso em artes plásticas. Desenhava mal, e suas esculturas eram a morte! Eu desenho mal também... ela puxou de mim isso. E ela puxou do Lou a falta de controle das próprias mãos.

Scully engasgou por uns instantes e depois de se livrar do pedacinho de biscoito que ficara preso em sua garganta, perguntou para Rose:

E como é que você conseguem se virar apenas com o Rei Lou? Quero dizer... ele não é nenhum modelo de beleza! Ele...

É que ele cortou os cabelos. Quando ele corta o cabelo parece que ele tem uma cabecinha e um corpão... cabelo curto engorda o Lou... mas quando ele deixa crescer, fica bem _sexy_!

Scully sentiu náuseas... Que mau gosto que aquelas mulheres tinham!

E... além disso...- Rose continuou.- Lou é tão legal, tão engraçado... que a gente nem repara na aparência dele!

Mas ele é um filho da mãe!- Scully exclamou, impressionada com a falta de esperteza daquelas mulheres.- Ele engravidou você para depois engravidar outra e no final mandar você com um bebê para uma vila isolada do mundo.

Mas ele nos oferece tudo do que precisamos!

Mas e homens? Vocês não sentem falta de...

Vivemos bem... Freiras não passam a vida inteira sem isso? Se elas podem, nós podemos também! Você... há quanto tempo?

Há quanto tempo?

Scully ficou vermelha. Realmente fazia algum tempo.

Certo mas...- Scully falou.- Com certeza há menos tempo que vocês!

Por favor! Você é uma agente do FBI!

Que tem isso? Agentes do FBI também têm vida pessoal! Sou uma mulher normal, choro em Titanic e tenho TPM! E tenho minhas fantasias também.

Jura? Com quem você fantasia?

Com alguém que muito provavelmente vocês não vão conhecer.

Scully se levantou do sofá.

É só isso.- Ela falou.- Obrigada, Srta. Eel!

Espera só um minuto!- Rose saiu correndo e voltou com um sabonete nas mãos. Entregou-o a Scully dizendo:

Esse sabonete anti-rugas é o melhor que tem! É o que nós produzimos aqui. Isso é uma amostra grátis! Depois, se quiser comprar...

Certo...

Scully saiu da casinha e da vila olhando fixamente para o sabonete. E continuou olhando até esbarrar com Mulder.

Mulder!- Ela exclamou. E aí? Onde vamos ficar?

É agente Scully... Eu acho que descobrimos um pequeno problema: O nosso querido Rei Lou só separou uma tenda pois queria que você passasse a noite com ele lá no castelo.

Você tem que estar brincando!

Não estou...

Então tá...

Já sei o que podemos fazer!

Que tal investigar mais?

Não, isso é chato! Vamos aproveitar que o tempo está bom e vamos nadar um pouco no mar, pegar uma cor...

Pegar uma cor, Mulder?

É, Scully!... Tudo bem, é melhor você não pegar uma cor... mas aí é só pegar o protetor solar...

Eu já estou lotada de protetor!

Então pronto! É só pegar seu biquíni sexy!

Mulder, eu não trouxe biquíni!

Sua besta humana! E maiô?

Também não trouxe maiô, Mulder!

Ora bolas, o Rei Lou vai ficar chateado com isso! Imagina! A mãe da nova escolhida nem trouxe um biquininho para alegrar os olhos dele!

Scully não gostou da brincadeira. Mulder riu de leve, colocando o braço no ombro dela.

É Scully... Não é fácil manter uma parceira como você! Sempre arrasando corações... Tenho que me livrar de alguns panacas para poder Ter um instante da sua atenção!

Se livrar de panacas tudo bem... agora... não para ganhar um instante da minha atenção... Você já a tem... todinha pra você!

Que bonitinha! Scully, você é muito fofa!

Eu sei!

Certo então, pequenininha! Vamos... vamos...

Nisso veio Rei Lou correndo na direção dos dois com sua tanguinha vermelha.

Agente Scully!- Chamou ele.- Você gostaria de ver a minha dança sexy da bundinha?

Acho que não...- Ela respondeu, sem jeito.- Rei Lou...

Lou...- Corrigiu ele.

Lou... será que por aqui tem alguma espécie de biblioteca?

Claro, benzinho!- Falou ele sorrindo.- Segue para o norte que você encontra a "Biblioteca do Lou". A maior variedade de livros do mundo.

Obrigada.- Falou ela rumando para o norte da ilha.

Mulder chegou no ouvido do rei e perguntou:

Pornografia?

Só tem isso!- Respondeu ele no mesmo tom de voz.

Os dois homens sorriram um para o outro. Então, Mulder apressou o passo para alcançar Scully.

Alguma idéia, parceira?

Acho que sim... O que você falou com o Rei Lou?

Lou... Eu... falei para ele ficar longe de você.

Os dois chegaram a uma tenda que tinha uma placa à frente. Na placa havia escrito "_Biblioteca do Lou_".

Mulder...- Falou Scully.- Você já reparou que o Rei Lou é o único ser que anda de tanguinha por aí?

Scully!- Mulder exclamou.- Você anda olhando para as coisas do Rei Lou!

Eu não olho para as coisas dele! Eu só reparei que ele é o único que anda de tanga por aí!

Para reparar nisso você tem que estar olhando!

Deixa de ser besta, Mulder! Isso está no tudo! Diz na minha cara que você não reparou nisso!

Mulder ficou em silêncio e entrou na tenda. Scully bufou de raiva e entrou atrás do parceiro.

Entrando lá, os dois viram várias estantes de livros. Scully foi direto em uma estante com livros sobre a história da ilha.

Foi escrito pelo Lou.- Falou ela pegando um livro sobre a cultura da tribo.

Enquanto isso, Mulder ia para um corredor só com livros pornográficos.

MULDER!- Gritou Scully, brava.

Mulder foi correndo para o lado dela.

Que é?- Ele perguntou com carinha de inocente.

Olha isso!

Ela mostrou o livro para Mulder.

Que legal!- Ele exclamou, tomando o livro da mão de Scully e abrindo-o.- Olha isso Scully!- Ele apontou a página na qual abrira o livro. Eram instruções para fazer uma dança que chamava espíritos. Dizia o livro que era a dança mais dançada por todos da tribo. Desde pequenos todos lá aprendiam a dançá-la.

Erica falou que ela e Loretta estava fazendo a dança dos espíritos antes de Loretta sumir... Ela pode Ter alguma coisa a ver!- Falou Mulder.

Ele começou a tentar fazer a dança. Pôs um braço para a frente, depois o outro... Enquanto ele se enrolava com os braços, Scully olhava com atenção para os movimentos descritos pelo livro. De repente, ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

Mulder...- Falou ela.

Scully! Estou tendo uma sensação estranha...

Mulder...

Acho que a dança está funcionando.

Mulder...

Eu acho que... o que é?

Essa dança não é nada mais, nada menos do que... Macarena!

O quê?- Mulder arregalou os olhos, incrédulo e recomeçou a dançar no ritmo, enquanto Scully cantava Macarena. Depois que ele colocou as mãos nos quadris e rebolou enquanto Scully cantava o trecho "Ê MACARENA" ele ficou bastante chateado com a conclusão.

Macarena...- Falou Mulder colocando a mão direita na testa.

Essa dança chama no máximo algum tarado que esteja interessado em ver duas menininhas rebolando.- Falou Scully.- Se você quer minha opinião, acho que Loretta deve Ter sido seqüestrada, só que ninguém viu. Erica provavelmente estava assustada com a obra de arte de Loretta (não sem razão) e ficou convencida de que sua amiga foi sugada para dentro daquele diabo de argila...

Coisa...

O quê!

Não é Diabo de Argila... é Coisa de Argila.

Tanto faz, Mulder!

Não! Não é assim! Não faz sentido!

Também não faz sentido "Macarena" ser uma música espírita aqui... mas é! E as duas garotas estavam dançando isso no meio do mar... o que também não faz sentido!

Mulder fez uma carinha de cachorrinho ferido que deixou Scully até com pena.

Scully...- Disse ele colocando a mão no rosto dela.

Em resposta, ela fez cara de quem diz "não fica assim". Ele respondeu com uma expressão mais chateada ainda e ela devolveu uma expressão de "Não faz isso comigo". Já ele mandou uma expressão de súplica e ela respondeu com a expressão de "tá... tudo bem!".

Depois de pequena conversa de olhares, eles foram andando até a beira do mar, de mão dadas. Scully (que estava de saia) tirou os sapatos (que já estavam incomodando de tanta areia que tinham acumulado) e molhou os pés branquinhos.

Mulder sorriu para Scully e disse:

Amanhã de manhã vamos pegar uma praia? Você precisa de uma cor.

Não, Mulder! Só para andar por aqui, eu já me entupi de protetor solar!

Ora Scully! Então vamos só nadar um pouco!

Não, Mulder! Eu já disse que não trouxe roupa de banho!

Mas eu mandei você trazer, sua sem graça!

Mas eu não trouxe, Mulder! Não tenho que obedecer a você o tempo todo! É até injusto!

Injusto é você me deixar no desejo!

Scully e Mulder se entreolharam. Scully tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios e Mulder parecia frustrado.

Certo Mulder... Acho que devemos investigar mais. Ainda temos uma menininha para encontrar. Devemos investigar todos daqui. Como eu disse, acho que Loretta foi raptada.

É, Scully... mas você quis dizer que algum tarado a levou. Mas quem? De homem, nós só temos o Rei Lou...

E seu filho.- Scully completou.- Nabuco Donossor.

Mulder se calou, com a boca aberta. Seria possível?

Você acha que eles são suspeitos, Scully?- Mulder perguntou.

Nabuco eu não sei... ainda não o conheço. Agora... não duvido do Rei Lou. Afinal... ele é um tarado de primeira mão!

Mas não acho que ele seria capaz de seqüestrar a própria filha. Acho que mesmo que ele seja meio abusado... ele me pareceu gente boa. Apenas muito egocêntrico.

É Mulder, mas eu acho mais fácil acreditar que o Rei Lou levou a menina do que acreditar que ela foi sugada para dentro de uma escultura.

Mulder suspirou, desanimado.

Ou a menina pode até Ter fugido!- Scully continuou – Às vezes saiu de fininho, sem que ninguém visse, deixando uma mecha de seus cabelos e gritou para que pensassem que algo realmente acontecera com ela.

Mas por que ela faria isso?- Pergunto Mulder.

Por várias razões. A primeira e mais provável é que... bom... talvez ela estivesse com raiva de Erica, pois ela carregou-a a força para a oficina... e queria deixá-la preocupada.

Mas ela poderia pelo menos Ter voltado no dia seguinte... se fosse uma brincadeira ela já devia Ter voltado!

A Segunda possibilidade...- Continuou Scully.- é que... bom...talvez ela estivesse revoltada com a vida daqui. Quem não estaria? Até porque a menina já estava com 14 anos! Devia estar querendo namorar, conhecer os homens... e aqui ela não pode fazer isso! É irmã de todos os garotos da ilha! Imagina a situação!

Mulder ficou calado, pensando. De repente abriu os olhos e abriu a boca. Então falou:

Scully... não tem nada a ver mas... acabou de vir uma estranha imagem na minha cabeça.

Scully suspirou profundamente e olhou para Mulder como que perguntando "O que é Mulder?".

Já imaginou...- Falou ele.- Seno fim das contas nós fossemos irmãos, filhos do mesmo pai... e nosso pai fosse o Canceroso?

Scully abriu a boca, incrédula. Mulder tinha uma imaginação invejável. Apenas não tinha o menor senso de oportunidade.

Sabe Mulder?- Scully disse.- Se você tivesse falado essa besteira em outra hora, talvez eu tivesse rido muito. Mas não estou numa hora boa.

Não estou brincando Scully! É uma possibilidade! Afinal, nesse mundo de conspirações... tudo é possível!

Nós não podemos ser irmãos, Mulder!

Por que não?

Scully parou, pensou um pouco e falou:

Eu tenho olhos azuis e os seus são verdes.

Mulder riu. O sorriso que ele abriu foi o mais lindo que Scully já vira. Então, ela sorriu também e consultou o relógio.

Nossa! Está quase na hora do jantar com o Rei Lou!

Só deixo você ir se me prometer que não vai Ter nada com ele!

Ora Mulder! Você me conhece o suficiente! Não me interesso por reis pervertidos! Só me interesso por obcecados, paranóicos e neuróticos pervertidos!

E desconfiados, altos, fortes e ciumentos!

Como quiser! E... onde estão minhas malas?

O cara que estava dirigindo o barco deixou suas malas na minha tenda.

Vou lá mudar de roupa.

No que Scully virou-se para ir à tenda de Mulder, ouviu a voz do Rei Lou:

Agente Scully! Venha comigo! Eu tenho roupas para você vestir.

Meio sem jeito, Scully respondeu:

Não se preocupe, Lou... eu também trouxe roupas!

Não! Eu faço questão que vista a roupa que eu separei!

Scully sorriu amarelo. Resolveu aceitar. Pois quanto mais ela se aproximasse daquela aberração, mais ela poderia descobrir sobre o desaparecimento de Loretta. Pelo menos, era isso que ela achava.

Logo, Scully estava descendo as escadas de ouro daquele palácio. Vestia um vestidinho estampado com flores bem coloridas que deixava metade da sua coxa de fora.

Rei Lou olhou maravilhado para a ruiva que descia as escadas.

Eu disse que ficaria linda!- Falou o Rei Lou.

Eu acho que está muito pequeno!- Falou Scully se sentindo espremida dentro do vestido apertado.

Está perfeito em você!- Rei Lou disse.

Sentaram-se para jantar Rei Lou, Scully, Nabuco Donossor (que não tirava os olhos de Scully), Tanzânia e Madagascar. A mais nova, Constantinopla, estava dormindo.

Então Dana... o que você e o agente Mulder descobriram?- Perguntou o Rei Lou.

Não muito.- Disse ela timidamente.

Mas tudo bem.- Disse o Rei Lou.- Fiquem o tempo que precisarem! E um prazer tê-los aqui!

Scully forçou um sorriso. As crianças estavam caladas. Scully já vira Constantinopla, que era loirinha e tinha olhos azuis. Tanzânia tinha os olhos castanhos claros e os cabelos castanhos avermelhados. Madagascar tinha a pele mais morena e os olhos verdes. Já Nabuco, parecia uma cópia do Rei Lou. Tudo era muito igual, tirando que ele era mais magro.

Ao terminar de comer, Scully anunciou que ia embora. Porém o Rei Lou ficou indignado!

Nada disso!- Disse ele.- Você vai dormir aqui!

Mas Lou, eu não trouxe meu pijama!

Então onde você vai dormir? Só tem uma tenda livre! Você teria que dormir com seu parceiro!

Scully se preparou para dizer que era esse o objetivo, mas acabou não dizendo nada.

Olha...- Disse o Rei Lou.- você é pequenininha. Pode usar alguma camisola da minha filha Tanzânia!

Scully ia reclamar, pois a menina tinha 10 anos. Porém, olhando para a garota, percebeu que e a menina era muito alta para sua idade, quase da altura dela. Pensou um pouco e acabou concordando. Foi para o quarto com a camisola que Lou havia entregado, pegou o celular e ligou para Mulder.

Alô?- Ele atendeu ao segundo toque.

Mulder, eu vou dormir aqui.

O quê! Ah não! Não vai não!

Mulder, eu conversei com o Rei Lou durante o jantar. Quando eu disse que achava que Loretta tinha sido seqüestrada, ele disse que achava difícil! Que todos aqui são amigos um do outro! Eu acho que...

Acho que ele tem razão!

Mulder, eu tenho uma certa influência sobre ele!

Influência? Você tem tudo o que quiser dele!

Exato! Assim, se ele tiver culpa no cartório, eu poderei descobrir de alguma forma!

Scully... você não está pensando em fazer o que eu acho que está pensando em fazer... está?

Claro que não, Mulder! Me respeita! Olha! Tenho que ir agora!

Scully desligou. Não agüentava ficar discutindo com Mulder. Vestiu a camisola. A camisola era cor-de-rosa e tão fina, que dava para ver detalhadamente os seios de Scully por baixo. Era tão curta que mal cobria-lhe as coxas.

"Eu é que não vou usar isso!" Ela pensou "O que o Rei Lou está pensando? Que eu sou mais uma dessas mulheres desesperadas? Não! Eu sou Dana Scully e mereço respeito!"

Ela já estava começando a tirar a camisola, quando Rei Lou entrou. Ela ajeitou a camisola.

Você não bate antes de entrar?- Perguntou Scully, emburrada.

Não muito.- Falou ele, chegando perto dela.

Essa camisola está muito pequena.- Disse ela.- Eu preciso de uma maior.

Eu acho que essa está ótima!- Falou Rei Lou, chegando ainda mais perto dela e abraçando-a por trás.

Ei!- Ela reclamou, se afastando dele.- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Estou aproveitando que você está aqui para...

Nem pense nisso, seu pervertido! Você tem várias mulheres em uma vila, que largaria tudo só para fazerem amor com você novamente! Você e qualquer outro homem! Você as deixa na seca! Isso é tortura!

Tortura é o que você está fazendo comigo! Deixe-me...

De jeito nenhum!

Rei Lou tentou agarrar Scully a força, porém, esta lhe deu um chute no saco e um soco na cara. Ele caiu desacordado.

Ela saiu correndo, não ligando para a camisola que continuava em seu corpo. Porém, antes que conseguisse sair do palácio, foi surpreendida por uma voz masculina:

Agente Scully?

Ela virou-se e viu Nabuco Donossor.

Oi, Nabuco!- Disse ela.

Onde você vai?

Vou embora. Eu... lembrei que tinha combinado de jogar o Jogo da Velha com meu parceiro hoje à noite.

Não vá! Meu pai disse que se ele não conseguisse nada com você, eu poderia tentar te engravidar. Se for menino será John Lennon, se for menina será Madonna.

Scully ficou impressionada de o garoto conhecer essa gente, pois ele vivia no fim do mundo, sem televisão, rádio nem nada. Mas não quis perder tempo pensando nisso. Disse:

Não. Eu realmente tenho que ir!

Ele chegou mais perto dela falando:

Ter filhos meus deve ser mais interessante do que jogar Jogo da Velha com seu parceiro.

Você não conhece meu parceiro.- Disse ela, corando.

Ora, vamos!

Como o pai, Nabuco tentou agarrar Scully, e como já tinha feito antes, ela deu-lhe um chute no saco e um soco na cara. Ao vê-lo caindo no chão, saiu correndo do palácio.

PARTE 4

Mulder estava em sua tenda, lendo suas anotações sobre o caso. Então, entrou uma figura que ao mesmo tempo era encantadora e incrivelmente engraçada.

Ele olhou para a pequena parceira que entrara na tenda usando uma camisolinha cor-de-rosa com um lacinho no decote. Ele arregalou os olhos e começou a rir.

Qual é a graça, Mulder?- Ela parecia muito brava, com as mãos na cintura.

O que aconteceu, Scully? Que roupa é essa?

O Rei Lou planejou me tornar sua esposa ou sua nora. Felizmente não conseguiu nenhum dos dois.

Mulder sorriu e passou os olhos por todo o corpo. As coxas branquinhas estavam praticamente inteiras à mostra.

Fique à vontade!- Disse ele.

Acho que já estou.- Respondeu ela.

E mais uma vez ele sorriu.

Scully estava olhando o sabonete que ganhara da mãe de Loretta. Parecia preocupada. Mas Mulder continuava lendo suas anotações. Scully ficou com a impressão de que ele já lera a mesma página 20 vezes só para não olhar para ela. E ela reparou que toda vez que ele olhava para ela, ele corava. Em um determinado momento ela não pôde mais se segurar e perguntou:

Mulder, você acha que eu estou com rugas?

Mulder olhou e viu que ela estava com um espelhinho na mão.

Claro que não, Scully! Você tem carinha de bebê! Nem perto de Ter rugas...

Mas eu acho que estou vendo...

É paranóia.- Mulder interrompeu. Já estava começando a ficar tenso com aquela conversa.

Mulder...- Você não acha que eu estou... parecendo mais velha!

Scully você está perfeita!

Scully se mexeu nervosa. E então fez a pergunta que faltava para Mulder explodir de nervosismo:

Mulder, você acha que eu estou gorda?

A pergunta feita em tom alto e voz chorosa fez Mulder dar um salto.

Scully!- Ele não conseguia entender o porquê daquelas perguntas.- Scully, você está ótima!

Ele olhou para o corpo perfeito que estava à sua frente e disse:

Eu não sei como você consegue ser paranóica a ponto de encontrar um defeito no seu corpo!

Scully entendeu que ele queria dizer que ela era perfeita e isso deixou-a feliz e ao mesmo tempo encabulada. Então, ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Mulder sorriu, relaxando um pouco. Não conseguia entender as mulheres.

Bom...- Disse ele.- Suponho que você vá dormir aqui.

Sim.

Então eu vou dormir na praia.- Disse ele.

Como assim?- Perguntou Scully.

Ia ficar sem jeito de dormir ao seu lado, você vestida assim.

Scully sorriu, observando Mulder saindo da tenda com um cobertor. Ele deitou-se na areia, se cobrindo e começando a olhar as estrelas acima dele.

Logo, a pequena figura de sua parceira deitava-se ao lado dele. Ele olhou para ela, interrogando-a com o olhar.

Ora Mulder!- Ela respondeu, sorrindo carinhosamente.- Você acha que as estrelas são só suas?

Scully...

Ela deitou-se ao lado dele para olhar as estrelas também.

O que acha parceiro?- Perguntou ela.- De engolirmos areia juntos?

Acho uma ótima idéia.- Disse ele.

Então, os dois se abraçaram, meio timidamente, mas decididos. E acabaram dormindo ali mesmo... sob as estrelas.

Scully acordou se sentindo estranha. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia confortável, sentia uma coisa... estranha roçando nela... AREIA! MULDER!

Que viagem! O que ela estava fazendo ali? Abraçada com Mulder no meio da praia? Aí ela se lembrou da noite anterior... Rei Lou... Nabuco Donossor... Camisola... Ai! Camisola!

Ela se levantou em um salto, assustando Mulder. Olhou para o próprio corpo. Além da camisolinha, quilos de areia cobriam seu corpo, incomodando-a ao extremo! Céus! Onde ela estava com a cabeça?

Bom dia, Scully.- Falou Mulder, divertido, achando graça da expressão no rosto da amiga.

Mulder, eu pirei!

E saiu correndo para a tenda do parceiro com o objetivo de mudar de roupa.

Agente Scully!- Ela ouviu uma voz muito familiar chamando. Droga!...- Eu gostaria de me desculpar por ontem...

Não sei, Rei Lou... o senhor foi muito rude!

Por favor, Agente Scully! Eu gostaria de...

Certo... Rei Lou... está desculpado, mas apenas se prometer não mais me assediar.

Só posso prometer isso se você tirar essa camisola.

Scully corou e virou-se para ir à tenda de Mulder. Quando ela já estava longe, Rei Lou exclamou:

Cara, essa mulher me enlouquece!

Mulder sorriu. Sabia que o tal do Rei Lou não tinha a menor chance com Scully. Não fazia nem de longe o tipo dela... aliás... qual seria o tipo dela? Bom... ELE era o tipo dela. Mulder era o tipo dela e ponto final!

Quantas vezes ao dia você pega essa mulher?- Perguntou Rei Lou, tirando Mulder de seus pensamentos.

Hã!

Quero dizer... você... é um cara bem apanhado, trabalha com uma mulher maravilhosa... vocês me pareceram bem íntimos, e...

Não! Rei Lou, você entendeu tudo errado! Eu e Scully somos apenas amigos!

Cara, não é possível! O que você tem? É cego, doente mental ou alguma coisa assim? Aquela mulher é a coisa mais linda que eu...

Eu sei, Rei Lou. Mas eu a respeito demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa!

Não é possível! É mentira! Fala a verdade, você nem pensa um pouco? Aposto que depois de falar com ela, você vai no banheiro se mas...

Cala a boca, Rei Lou, que esse papo já está me deixando bastante incomodado! E além disso... a garota que está escrevendo isso só tem 14 anos! Poupe-a disso!

Ih, é? Foi mal aí, gatinha!

Tudo bem!

Bom... Tudo bem. Cortemos o papo erótico... se bem que eu acho que você está exagerando agente Mulder. O papo não estava tão pesado!

Mas a menina estava incomodada de escrevê-lo. A garota nem tem coragem de escrever cenas de sexo entre a Scully e eu!

Eu sabia que rolava!

Cala a boca! Agora dá para nós voltarmos à fanfic?

Fanfic?

Cala a boca, Rei Lou! Bom... mas é verdade! Eu e Scully somos só amigos!

Você é um idiota!

Mulder ergueu as sobrancelhas. Rei Lou era um cara bem direto!

Se fosse comigo, Dana já estaria...

Rei Lou! Poupe-me de ouvir esses seus comentários!

Ah, Agente Mulder! Aposto que você pensa as mesmas coisas!

Rei Lou... será que dava para o senhor sair de perto de mim antes que eu perca a minha paciência?

Após um tempo olhando para Mulder com cara de bobo, Rei Lou respondeu:

Tá bom.

E se virou, pondo-se a andar na direção de seu castelo. Mulder achou que Scully estava demorando muito. Então, levantou-se do chão, tentando tirar a areia que cobria se corpo e começou a andar sem rumo. Andou, andou, andou... e acabou dando de cara com o portão da Vila das Ex-Esposas do Rei Lou. Pensou:

"Não, não! Scully falou que não era seguro eu entrar aqui!"

Mas ele estava muito curioso sobre aquele lugar. Pensou que talvez não tivesse problema se ele entrasse rapidamente, só para dar uma olhadinha. Scully nem precisava ficar sabendo!

Mulder abriu o portão com cuidado. Entrou, e fechou-o atrás de si. A princípio, tudo parecia deserto. Porém, logo ele viu várias cabeças de mulheres curiosas, para fora das casinhas.

"MEU DEUS! QUE HOMEM MARAVILHOSO! E nós que pensávamos que Lou era o homem mais maravilhoso... céus! De onde veio esse deus?"

Era o pensamento geral. Aquelas mulheres já estavam necessitadas e carentes. Não faziam sexo há algum tempo! E de repente aparece aquela coisa de outro mundo! Aquele homem forte, alto, bonito... que olhos! Deus, que lábios!

Não deu mais para elas segurarem a barra. Vieram todas para cima do agente ao mesmo tempo. Trocentas mulheres gritando, pulando... ignorando a presença das crianças. Mulder nem conseguia se mexer! Tinham mulheres em sua pernas, em seus braços e em outros lugares... em todo lugar! Só havia mulheres ali! Ele tinha até se perdido no meio de tanta mulher!

Logo, ouviu-se uma voz forte, que ecoou, bastante brava:

O que está acontecendo aqui?

Rei Lou parecia bastante transtornado com a cena. Ele sempre fora o homem da vida daquelas mulheres! E de repente, todas elas estavam enlouquecida com aquele agente do FBI, metido a besta!

Agente Mulder... O que significa isto?

Eu... eu...

Cale a sua boca! Você está preso!

Como! Por quê!

Por assediar as ex-esposas do Rei Lou!

Eu? Mas foram elas que me atacaram!

Não tem desculpa, senhor Mulder!

Mas... mas...

Nada de "mas"!

Scully estava na tenda terminando de trocar de roupa. Ao sair da tenda, deu de cara com uma menina. Olhos castanhos, cabelos vermelhos escuros, nariz grande... devia ser a famosa Loretta.

Agente Scully?- Chamou Loretta.

Loretta?- Scully arregalou os olhos.- Você é Loretta Eel?

Sou. Preciso falar com você.

Diga!

Não! Venha comigo!

Loretta levou Scully para a floresta atrás do palácio do Rei Lou. As duas foram andando até uma clareira, onde finalmente Loretta parou e virou-se para Scully, que olhava para a menina sem entender nada.

Escute, Agente Scully... eu vou te explicar tudo. O que acontece é que... eu e Madagascar nos apaixonamos.

Mas ele é filho do Rei Lou! Vocês são irmãos!

Calma!- A menina parecia nervosa.- Nós ficamos muito chateados com o fato de não podermos namorar... aí eu conversei com minha mãe, que é amiga de quase todas as outras ex-esposas, inclusive da mãe de Madagascar. Aliás, a mãe de Madagascar é a melhor amiga de minha mãe! E... minha mãe ficou emocionada ao ouvir que eu e Madagascar tínhamos nos apaixonado...e... me disse que... Madagascar não é filho do Rei Lou!

Scully arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Então...

E o Rei Lou não sabe?

Não. Tanto que Madagascar é um dos escolhidos! Os escolhidos deveriam ser filhos legítimos do Rei Lou! E... bom... você deve imaginar como eu e Madagascar ficamos felizes ao descobrirmos que não éramos irmãos! Mas... ainda assim... como poderíamos namorar por aí sem que o Rei Lou nos visse? Então... eu resolvi ir para a caverna que tem... perto dessa clareira... estava sendo legal... minha mãe sabia onde eu estava e...

Por isso ela não se mostrou nem um pouco preocupada quando eu fui perguntar sobre você!

É... e o Madagascar vinha aqui todo dia! Tudo estava muito bom!... Só que aí... fiquei sabendo o quanto Erica estava sofrendo... e Tutty também. Aí... me disseram que tinham agentes do FBI aqui, então eu percebi que a história toda tinha passado de uma brincadeira. Porque a princípio era uma brincadeira. Eu dei o gritinho para assustar a Erica, pulei pela janela e fui para a caverna. Foi simples... porém sem sentido! Contaram que Erica disse que achava que eu tinha sido sugada para dentro da Coisa de Argila... e depois eu que viajo!... Mas... a história é essa agente Scully... nada excepcional... o pior vai ser quando o Rei Lou souber que Madagascar não é filho dele. Madagascar ia herdar o trono, sabe?

Madagascar? Mas não deveria ser Nabuco Donossor?

Nabuco não quer. E além disso... é muito irresponsável para isso... Deus! O Rei Lou vai sofrer muito...

É, Loretta... mas eu acho que já é hora do Rei Lou ficar sabendo dessa história. Não acha?

As duas ouviram passos se aproximando, e logo viram Madagascar aparecer entre as folhas.

Loretta!

Madagascar!

Ele se aproximou em passos rápidos e beijou os lábios de Loretta de leve.

Olá, Agente Scully!- Disse ele, segurando a mão da namorada.

Madagascar!

Escuta... eu sei que a Loretta te contou a história toda e sei o que você quer... Tudo bem... podemos contar pro meu pai que eu não sou filho dele. Só tenho medo da reação dele.

Seu pai não fará nada pior, Madagascar. Eu te juro!- Disse Scully.

Tá bom.

Vamos.

Mulder estava em uma jaula. Não era uma cela de prisão, era uma jaula! Ele nunca se sentira tão parecido com um animal de zoológico! Além de estar atrás das grades, milhares de pessoas o olhavam com interesse. Milhares de mulheres o olhavam com fome, tentando colocar as mãos dentro da jaula para tocá-lo.

"Eu joguei pedra na cruz! Só pode ser!" Pensava ele, observando Rei Lou furioso com o interesse faminto das suas mulheres em Mulder. Ö que eu fiz a Deus? Onde eu fui amarrar minha égua? Onde está Scully!"

Realmente... onde estaria Scully? A baixinha tinha ido mudar de roupa. Não havia falado que ia até Washington comprar uma roupa nova. Ih... isso estava estranho!...

Scully entrou no palácio, arregalando os olhos para a estranha cena. Loretta e Madagascar também se assustaram. Havia uma jaula bem no meio da sala de estar do castelo de ouro. Milhares de mulheres se aglomeravam em volta da jaula e Rei Lou gritava milhares de xingamentos, alguns que Scully nem conhecia e corou só de ouvi-los.

O que está acontecendo aqui?- Perguntou Scully empurrando as mulheres para ver se conseguia entender o que havia dentro da jaula. Quando finalmente, depois de Ter levado algumas pancadas de mulheres enlouquecidas e incontáveis pisões no pé, Scully viu seu lindo parceiro desesperado dentro da jaula, tentando fugir dos toques assanhados daquelas mulheres.

Mulder?- Falou Scully.

Scully... me tira daqui! E tira essas mulheres daqui também! Ninguém merece viver assim! Mate o Rei Lou por mim... mate!

As mulheres faziam um barulho ensurdecedor e Scully já estava ficando doida de ódio. Estava pronta para gritar para elas calarem suas matracas histéricas, mas outra pessoa fez isso por ela.

Calem a boca, todas vocês!- A voz do Rei Lou ecoou por todo o castelo, fazendo as mulheres todas se calarem, de modo que só se ouvia um grilinho que estava não se sabe onde.- Senhor Mulder, decidi a sua sentença.

Sentença por quê?- Perguntou Mulder, desesperado.

Morte!- Disse Rei Lou.

Como assim?- Scully e Mulder perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e um novo alvoroço surgiu no palácio. Tanta barulheira que ninguém entendia ninguém. Mais uma vez, Rei Lou gritou:

Calem a boca!

E todos se calaram.

Pai...- Falou Madagascar.

Madagascar, meu filho! Você está aí!

Pai... eu preciso conversar com você.

Foi aí que Rei Lou reparou que Madagascar segurava a mão de alguém. Olhou e viu Loretta.

Loretta, minha filha... o que faz aqui? Não tinha desaparecido?

Voltei, Rei Lou.

Scully reparou que só os escolhidos tinham o costume de chamar Rei Lou de pai.

Pai...- Madagascar falou, vendo sua mãe sair de seu posto, perto de Mulder e se aproximar lentamente.- Eu... eu e Loretta estamos namorando. Foi assim que ela sumiu.

Então Erica saiu do nada e perguntou:

Como assim?

Erica? De onde você veio?- Perguntou Loretta.

No meio dessa muvuca é fácil entrar sem ser percebida e se esconder em qualquer lugar. Mas... a pergunta certa é de onde **VOCÊ** veio?

Eu fugi para poder me encontrar com Madagascar.- Disse Loretta com culpa na voz.

E me deixou sofrendo assim?

Peraí!- Protestou Rei Lou.- Como assim? Madagascar... você e Loretta são irmãos!

Não, pai.- Falou Madagascar.- Não somos.

Como assim?- Rei Lou não estava entendendo mais nada.

Lou...- Falou a mulher eu se aproximara.

Mãe, deixa que eu...

Não filho!- A mulher colocou a mão no braço do filho.- Lou... já está na hora de você saber da verdade. É... Quando eu morava em Utah, eu conheci um cara... nós tivemos um caso bem rápido e depois ele não quis mais nada comigo. Eu fiquei desesperada, pois desconfiava que estava grávida. Então... fiquei sabendo da Ilha de Lou... e de você... e decidi que a melhor coisa a fazer seria vir pra cá. Aí eu cheguei... você gostou de mim... e disse que eu seria a mãe do novo escolhido. Então... estava perfeito! Eu poderia dizer que o filho era seu... e ele viveria bem, no luxo... eu... Eu não medi as conseqüências... eu... eu não achava que... que...

A mulher caiu em prantos, enquanto Rei Lou a olhava com olhos arregalados e uma expressão que Scully nem conseguia decifrar. Era uma mistura de raiva, tristeza e... Pobre homem! Parecia não saber o que pensar!

Por favor, Lou!- A mulher chorava.- Não... não fique triste... não... não me mate!

Te matar?- Perguntou Lou.

Agora, o rei olhava para ela, com uma expressão que parecia... piedade! Seria possível?

Rei Lou abaixou-se até a mulher, que estava agora sentada no chão chorando, abraçando-a. Ela estranhou o ato do orgulhoso rei... mas não rejeitou o abraço.

As mulheres que antes estavam gritando, histéricas por causa de Mulder, agora olhavam emocionadas para a cena. Loretta e Madagascar também estavam emocionados, de mãos dadas. Scully olhava para a cena, meio confusa. E Mulder, que continuava dentro da jaula, estava apoiado nas grades, sorrindo para Rei Lou. Sabia que o cara era gente fina no final das contas. E agora que Scully prestava atenção... ele realmente não era tão feio!

PARTE 5

ILHA DE LOU

4:45 PM

Scully estava andando sozinha pela linda praia da Ilha de Lou. Ela nunca vira pôr-do-sol tão belo! E viu um homem se aproximando. Também nunca vira homem tão belo!

Mulder se aproximava, seus cabelos castanhos charmosamente caindo em sua testa. Os olhos verdes estavam cerrados, para a areia que vinha com o vento não atingisse sua vista. O corpo forte estava exposto, pois ele usava uma sunga azul escura. Scully corou com os pensamentos que vieram em sua cabeça enquanto olhava para ele.

Ele viu Scully distante. As cores do pôr-do-sol davam um tom corado ao rosto dela que deixava Mulder meio louco. Ela usava um biquíni delicado que deixava seu corpo branquinho à mostra. Ela era tão pequena que deixava Mulder enternecido com tal visão. Ela era tão linda... Mulder amou a visão da moça tão solta, tão livre... Seus cabelos ruivos chicoteavam sua face de boneca cruelmente e os olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais azuis.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo que ela poderia sorrir. Ele chegou perto dela e correu os olhos por todo o seu corpinho.

Onde arrumou o biquíni? Não tinha falado que não havia trazido?

Não trouxe. É de Tanzânia, filha do Rei Lou.

Mas uma vez Mulder passou o olhar por todo o corpo da parceira.

A parte de baixo está perfeita.- Disse ele.- Mas estou achando a parte de cima meio indecente.

Scully olhou para os próprios seios que estavam imoralmente saltando para fora do sutiã do biquíni.

Não é pra menos.- Disse ela meio tímida, abraçando a si mesma, como que para impedir Mulder de vê-la.- A menina só tem 10 anos! Pode ser bem alta, mas os peitos ainda não cresceram.

Mulder sacudiu a cabeça. O sorriso que ele abriu nos lábios bem desenhados foi tão lindo que Scully teve vontade de beijá-lo... mas por algum motivo desconhecido... ela não o fez!

Muita coisa vai mudar aqui na Ilha de Lou.- Disse Mulder olhando para as ondas.- Primeiro, Rei Lou disse que irá liberar suas ex-esposas para irem embora dali, pois elas são proibidas de saírem da ilha. Algumas já até foram embora com seus filhos para arrumarem uma vida nova. Outras ficaram por aqui mesmo, como as mães de Loretta e de Erica, que já perdoou a amiga por Ter feito-a de boba. Rei Lou liberou a entrada de homens na ilha para as suas ex-esposas que ficaram poderem Ter uma vida decente.

Era proibida a entrada de homens aqui?

Era.

E como ele te deixou entrar?

Eu e ele nos falamos por telefone.

Tem telefones aqui?

Não... ele tem um celular secreto. Ele deixa o celular escondido.

E como você descobriu o número?

Eu tenho minhas fontes...

Um instante de silêncio. O som das ondas acalmava os ouvidos de Scully. E o mar era tão belo, e Mulder era tão belo... e tudo estava tão belo que ela queria se abraçar a Mulder e ficar ali abraçada com ele naquela praia para sempre. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido... ela não o fez.

Rei Lou anunciou seu casamento definitivo com a mãe de Madagascar.- Disse Mulder quebrando o silêncio e a ternura dos pensamentos de Scully.

Jura? Que ótimo!- Scully sorriu.

Ele sorriu para o sorriso dela. O pôr-do-sol deixou os dois sorrisos ainda mais lindos... ou será que os dois sorrisos que deixaram o pôr-do-sol ainda mais lindo?...

Mulder...- Falou Scully voltando o olhar para o mar.- Você ainda me deve a imitação de golfinho!

Mulder riu de leve e olhou para Scully com o mais sapeca dos sorrisos.

Você realmente quer que eu imite um golfinho?

Claro que quero! Promessa é dívida, Mulder!

Mas escute... os golfinhos são bichinhos muito brincalhões!

Faça o que quiser! Mas eu quero a imitação mais legal!

Fazer o que eu quiser para a imitação ficar mais legal?

É.

Então essa... é por você ser tão linda!

Ele pegou Scully no colo. E esta, soltou um gritinho empolgado ao sentir os dedos quentes dele em sua pele arrepiada.

E essa... É por você Ter me jogado na água quando estávamos vindo pra cá.

Ele saiu correndo para o mar com a parceira no colo e se jogou no mar. Scully sentiu a água salgada em seu corpo. Mulder também sentiu. Mas ele queria fazer o melhor dos golfinhos... o que Scully mais gostaria... E ele achava que ela estava gostando bastante. E ela realmente estava! Estava adorando! Os dois ficaram brincando na água até o anoitecer. E mais uma vez eles passaram a noite olhando as estrelas.

FIM!


	2. Comentário das autoras

N/A- Essa fic foi escrita por mim (Gillian Chase) e minha amiga Akire, num momento de surto! Estávamos inspiradas... ou não! Espero que gostem dessa fic meio surtada, porém divertida! Beijos!

N/A²- Essa fic foi uma homenagem a um amigo muito especial ! O Rei Lou é um grande amigo nosso...

Espero que vocês goste da história e em breve estaremos postando mais!

Essa é uma shot fic! E está muito divertida!

Beijos Akire!

E não se esqueçam, REVIEWS!


End file.
